Story of Steam
by Cloak192
Summary: hey guys here is my At story has Warning:AU and has OCS
1. Only one side to choose

**Author's note: here is my At story Story of Steam**

* * *

The Story of Steam Book 1: The War

Chapter 1: Only One Side to Choose

I...was a rebel. Not wanted by Flame or Ice. Nor should I. The war has been going on for three years, and the Flame was losing terribly. Once I realized I was fighting for the wrong side I ran. But to where I wondered.

Everything and one in the land of OOO has chosen a side. Should I go back to the Ice, no, To them I was nothing but a wanted traitor. Should I travel to the Flame, no! to them I was the enemy, but not just any enemy, the enemy who captured the three who would've made a difference in the war. I captured Finn,Jake, and Flame Princess.

I wondered if I freed the three who knows what the Ice would do to me for my betrayal, or what the heroes would do because of their imprisonment. If I don't free them the Flame will be quickly extinguished and no punishment will be worse than the guilt I carry.

I knew it was impossible to go it alone forever, I knew eventually I would have to choose. Why did I do it? It wasn't my fault, or was it. I felt I had a duty to the Ice for more reasons than .. why didn't I feel that same duty to the Flame. Am I just destined to a life of darkness, or was this just a series of bad I wasn't doomed to the darkness, why was it so easy to choose between right and wrong? Why was it so easy to choose between... my PARENTS.

I was the Steam Prince! How did it happened? Back 13 years. My father the Ice king put a spell on my mother the Flame queen 13 years ago , that way she would marry him and eventually have me Steam prince. The spell wore off by the time I became 10. When my mother found out she was under a spell she became so hot she almost melted Ice King. Both kingdoms felt as though they have been done a great injustice. Then war began.

The other kingdoms chose sides Candy, Marceline, Breakfast, Lumpy space, and allies sided with my mother and all their enemies including all other vampires with my father.

As much as my mother loved me she didn't want anything to remind her of the disgrace Ice King brought upon her. So she gladly gave me to my mother. Who taught me to use my powers, play drums, and to be an ice ninja.

If only I knew I was on the wrong side back then that way the Flame, their allies, and myself would be spared the misery. I would've demand to be a citizen of the flame I wouldn't care what my mother thought of it.

That was when I thought about it. I could either save the Flame and free the heroes and be thanked yet unwanted, or help the Ice by doing nothing and be a hero yet still a traitor. As I was running I turned around. I made my choice.


	2. tricks but still no treat

**Author's note: When I do this **{} **that is someone else's thoughts**

* * *

Book 1: The War

Chapter 2: Tricks but still no treat

As I was running I knew my decision. To save Finn,Jake, and my stepsister and take whatever punishment comes my way. As I ran to the ice kingdom. I was stopped by light prince on the side of flame. I tried to tell him I changed but as stubborn as he was he would not listened. we fought, and I was losing knowing I couldn't beat him I decided to trick him.

" Okay you caught me I give". "Hey one question how much do you hate me?"

"Extremely," he said.

"So much you would be glad for my execution."

"Highly," he said.

"So what would you say if the flame might not punish me that badly".

"What do you mean" asked the light prince.

"Believe this or not my mom is the flame queen."

"Then why did you betray her."

"My father is the Ice king how else could I use both fire and ice like that in our fight".

"If I am let to survive who knows I might capture more people and princesses like your sister I am pretty sure dad would really enjoy having the light princess captive".

"You shut up!"

"Then why don't you take me to the light kingdom so I can be executed in the sky?"

He grabbed me and tried to take me

"not without your sword" I yelled and threw his sword in the woods.

I didn't throw it far enough to have a running chance but I did have enough time to make two clones of me we all knew the plan and they hid.

As Light took me high enough my clone turned into his sister light princess and the other into a wolf trying to eat her. Once Light flew down to the rescue the clones transformed back into me and I took them back inside of me and continued my path in the air.

{ Urrgh I thought he looked shorter)

I finally made to the ice kingdom.

I made it to the center then I was tackled by an ice ninja. As I got up behind me was something epic a flame ninja! Somehow she must have studied ice ninja techniques even though they were enemies they both wanted me.

I looked at her and I thought two things 1. pretty cute 2. I can't take two ninjas at once.

They must've realized the same thing as they said Ice ninja " the enemy of my enemy" flame ninja " is my friend". If I told them the truth the heroes would be guarded like dad's fiona and cake stories ( which are heavily guarded) and I would still be attacked by the Ice Ninja. If I lied and said I came back to beg my father for his forgiveness I couldn't bring myself to say it.

So I tricked them too. I let them take me to a prison cell nearby. Once I was captured the ice ninja left telling the flame ninja "get out of here before I capture you too." She was about to leave "you know he is kinda cute maybe after we win the war" when she sensed fire.

I melted the back of my prison cell and escaped to the edge of the ice kingdom where I left the three heroes.

The ninja followed me.

In the heroes place was a note saying, Dear, son or flame warrior after my son left I knew he or someone else would try to rescue Finn, Jake, and my stepdaughter. So I sent them to a place where only 2 journeyed to and survived. I sent them to the nightosphere.

I was shocked, all that for nothing. Flame ninja wasn't close enough to see or hear me read the note. I needed someone special, someone who has almost immunity in the nightosphere, someone who also suffered from bad blood, someone who also hates to be judged based on her kingdominality and their parents. I needed Marceline the Vampire queen.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm only updating this fast because I had a bunch of chapters typed up on a different site eventually I will slow down**


End file.
